My Brother's Baby
by sparkles107
Summary: I really can't say much because it would give it away, but it's a one shot story about Edward and Bella and they're human. Give it a try


_**My Brother's Baby**_

Bella had been going out with Edward for quite a while, two and a half years to be more specific. She was a junior in high school and he was a senior. Edward's parents lived in Canada, until his father decided to get divorced. Bella's father died when she was eight years old and her mother went to work at New York three years ago, leaving Bella with her aunt. Bella had never met Edward's parents of course. Recently she was going to meet his dad.

"You know, my dad got divorced because he met someone else." Edward told Bella. They were at the park looking at the ducks that were swimming around in the lake.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella while turning to face him.

"I mean, he was cheating on my mom for I don't know how long., and now he decided to finally tell her and get divorced. He left my mom, for that lady." He was getting angry. He didn't want to take it on Bella so he looked away.

"Edward, look at me." She demanded. He turned slowly and looked at her in the eyes. "Please don't let your parent's problems affect you. I know you care for your mother but if your dad was cheating on her, don't you think she's better without him?" he hadn't thought of it that way. She was right, his mom would be better without him.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." He said while caressing her cheek. "I have a question, though, what would you do if your mom got remarried?" he asked curiously. She thought for a moment.

"I would be happy for her," her simple answer surprised him. She was the nicest, sweetest and most selfless person in the whole world.

Two weeks later, Edward took Bella to his house so that they could watch some movies. When they entered they heard Edward's dad talking.

"Honey, wait until you meet my son's girlfriend. She's amazing." He said. Edward rolled his eyes and took Bella's hand.

"She's here," he said.

"Who, your dads…?"

"Girlfriend, yes. Did I tell you my parents didn't live in Canada? They lived in New York" As he said this, Bella heard a very familiar voice.

"Have you told Edward about his sister?" it was her mom. What in the world?

"No, we can tell him after the wedding. Have you told your daughter?" Bella was confused she didn't know what was going on.

"When Edward finds out your daughter is his sister he will go crazy," he laughed. Bella's knees buckled and she stumbled. Edward had his arm around her waist in a second. He had heard too, but he didn't know what Bella knew. He didn't know that his dad's _fiancée_ was Bella's mother, and he didn't know they were siblings. He opened the door and walked her out to the yard so she could get some air. He would talk to his dad later. The thing he didn't understand was why Bella reacted like that.

"Bella what's wrong?" he said, while putting his hands on her cheeks. She didn't answer. She was shocked, horrified. She had no idea what to do. Tears filled her eyes.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong?" he was really worried now. She cleared her throat. She couldn't tell him.

"I feel dizzy and I have a stomach ache, can you take me home please?" he was worried and now confused, but he nodded. He took her home and without asking questions he left when she told him to leave. Thirty minutes later she called him.

"Bella, do you feel better?" he asked

"Yes, I do. Thanks for asking." She answered coldly.

"What's wrong then?" he asked. She wasn't usually this cold with him.

"It's not working, Edward I think we should take a break."

"Wait… are… you… breaking up with me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I' am" She tried to control her voice, but her tears wouldn't be controlled and they spilled out across her cheeks as she said that. She couldn't take it no more, she hung up. He tried calling her back a few times but she never answered. After a few hours of thinking, she finally made her choice.

She walked to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. She needed to relax. Before she entered the bathtub, she grabbed a razor blade from the bottom of the sink. She thought of the little thing growing inside her. Her brother's baby. She pressed the razor across her wrists. The water turned a bright red color. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there, I know why you were crying yesterday, I know why you broke up with me. Please open the door…" Edward kept knocking, he was crying, for the first time since he could remember. When he didn't get an answer from her, he started pushing against the door. Finally the door banged open. He ran tot the bathtub, desperate, terrified.

"Bella, oh God, what have you done?! Bella, please answer me!" he screamed at her. She was barely alive. She opened her eyes a millimeter.

"We love you Edward," her eyes closed and her heart stopped.

"No, no, no! Bella, talk to me, damn it! What do you me _we_?!" then he saw how her hand laid across her stomach protectively. He couldn't believe it. He hugged her tight against his chest not caring about the red water.

Bella's mother tore him apart from the body, she had already called the ambulance, and they were a little too late. The paramedics pulled them both out of the bathroom and the red water covered her body as she submerged into it. Her brother. He couldn't be her brother, but he was, and they were going to have a baby. Not anymore. There wasn't a they. She wouldn't exist anymore, nor would the baby.


End file.
